Silence is Golden Duct tape is Silver
by Judas Baby
Summary: The all boys school of St Jose's is the number one school for uneducated young Dhampir Boys, the school is in for a rude awakening when Rose and her twins sisters Nicholette and Megan Hathaway arrive to be the new teachers... A.N Trust me ;  hehe
1. Fucking Great

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its Characters I just like fucking with their world hehehe**

**Chapter 1:**

To the students of St Jose Vampire Academy,

I would like to inform you that you have three new teachers for the classes of Mythical Creatures and how to Defeat them, Combat Training and Techniques, and Guardian Strategies, I understand that your teachers have been informed of their arrival, some of you may have heard them but you will have to wait until tomorrows welcoming ceremony to meet them when the ceremony is over you may approach the new teachers and ask questions and get to know them as they are, as of yesterday Permanent teachers at this school, as a school you will be on your best behaviour, Correct Dress code will be worn. Ceremony starts at 7:00pm sharp at the Hall before Breakfast. School will continue as normal after Breakfast.

Principal Nicholas Kirova-Novotny

**Justin's POV (**Student**)**

Oh Goody new teachers just what this school needs (note sarcasm) so a run down of who I am, my name is Justin-Rae Casanova, and I know what your thinking and no I am by no means related to _that_ Casanova tho I wish sometimes, but everyone calls me Jr for short, I'm 17 years old and I despise my parents, let me explain why, they disowned me, not because I did something wrong but because I'm gay, they thought that having a Fag for a son was going to send them to hell so I ran away one night and I found myself drawn to the front gates of St Jose (pronounced ho-sey) Vampire Academy, I knew I was a Vampire or Dhampir as its called here I'm still a Vampire no matter what. I have been here for close to 9 months and I hate it here I have a total of two friends there's Brian Thomas, Bri for short is also 17 and then there's Emmett Porter who is 16 and a half (you can NOT forget the half ha ha), Pitbull is his nickname cause he liked to fight like no tomorrow, Brian is also gay but Emmett is straight he just likes to hang out with us because he says that everyone picks on us which means there's more targets to fight and he loved the attention, he's the number one fighter in combat training. Some of the students in my class don't like the fact that there are two gay guys in the school and like to remind Bri and I about it all the time and it just gets frustrating that no one sees it from out Point of view, what do they expect us to go to an all girls school or something, just because we are gay there is no reason to be prejudice against us.**( A.N: and just letting you know I am by no means against gays I think it's a personal choice and most of my friends are gay and I love them to bits). **At the moment I'm sitting at my computer reading my Emails, Brian and I share a room because the teachers think it would be best to keep us together than in different rooms with the other kids, what do they think we have an incurable disease or something? Prejudice assholes. Brian is sitting on his bed reading some fashion magazine, Armani I think that man is OBSESED with Armani I think its cute and yes you may have guessed I do have a crush on him but I'm not going to do anything about it, so Brian is on his bed and Emmett is sitting on the floor surrounded by paper playing with a chatter box, you wouldn't think by looking at him that he's just a big huggable teddy bear, sometimes I swear he has to be gay its quite amusing. I decided to let them know about the new teachers arriving tomorrow.

"Hey did you guys hear there are three new teachers arriving tomorrow, and we are having a welcome ceremony in the morning" I said spinning on my swivel chair.

"Really? I wonder if their cute?" Brian said putting down his book and leaning on the headboard, Emmett looked up but didn't put his chatterbox down,

"Yeah we need to be at the Hall at, and I Quote '7 pm _sharp_' and in uniform" just as I finished that sentence there was a knock at the door followed by a,

"Curfew return to your room if you are not already there" by the _warden_ yep that's right just like prison, Emmett got up and said goodnight and left to his room which was next door to Bri and I, as I was shutting the computer down Bri was fixing our uniforms for tomorrow. We both got ready for bed because it was hot we only wore pj bottoms and crawled into the sheets of our beds, I said good night and went to sleep dreaming about our new Teachers hoping that they were hot because god knows this school needs more eye candy.

Early the next morning at around 6 pm we got up to get ready I had a shower first and spiked my blonde hair up, then walked out of the bathroom in just a towel Bri walked into the shower and slammed the door, he's not really a morning person as you can possibly tell. I grabbed my uniform which consisted of your choice of jeans or trousers I like my black skinny jeans Bri prefers loose fitting jeans, a white long sleeve button up shirt, and a navy Blue and Green striped tie, and a choice of the original black lace up shoes or a cool pair of lace up combat boots both Brian and I have combat boots, I was rolling up my sleeves to just before my elbows when Brian walked out fully dressed apart from the shoes, as we were both doing up our shoes Emmett walked in like he owned the place like he always does, and told us to hurry up or the best seats would be gone when we get there, when we were ready we walked out of the dorm locking it behind us and heading to the hall with 15 min to spare. Bri, Emmett and I sat second row from the front just as our Principal walked on stage to the podium when he got there he cleared his throat and the school quieted down.

"Welcome students, we are here today to welcome three new teachers to the teaching facility, I would like you to give a warm welcome to the Hathaway sisters, Rose, Nicholette, and Megan" there was a collective gasp from the school at the mention of the 'Sisters of the South' as they are called here they are known for their strategic thinking and being able to kill hundreds of strigoi in a matter of minutes, this school is in for a rude awakening.

**RPOV (**Rose **)**

**(A.N: Rose always had sisters they just went to different schools but they always knew and loved each other)**

Urgh I hated school and yet here I am a fucking teacher karma really is a bitch I found out, this is all Lisa's fault she's the one who ordered me here now that she's Queen she has decided to send me and my sisters to be teachers at a fucking boarding school in the middle of butt fuck no where, now that the bond between us is broken she didn't need me _she had Dimitri,_ so I made a name for myself and my sisters we were known at the 'Sisters of the South' or the 'Three Angels of the Apocalypse' and we are badass, at the moment we are all dressed the same we all looked the same as well seeing as we are triplets, our hair is in a high ponytail, we had ear communicators in our ears along with a mike around our neck (like in Avatar), we are wearing white wife beater singlets under which are our comfy white sports bra's seeing as they are the best for minimising bounce (A.N LOL I couldn't resist), dog tags with our names on them around our neck, Black skinny jeans, and our knee high black combat boots, around our waist is our utility belt that has pepper spray, a taser, a gun and three silver stakes, we also have two spare stakes in each shoe, when we are actually fighting I like to have my charmed silver swords strapped to my back, we are a team, Nicholette is the Thinker and expert on Mythical Creatures, Megan is the computer geek and Strategic Thinker and I'm the Fighter but we all know how to fight and we do it well. We are standing off to the left of the stage waiting to be introduced by the principal with our Guardian masks on just waiting,

"Welcome students, we are here today to welcome three new teachers to the teaching facility, I would like you to give a warm welcome to the Hathaway sisters, Rose, Nicholette, and Megan" as Megan's name was said we walked out, me in front, Nicholette behind me then Megan behind her, there was a gasp of recognition we stood next to each other with our arms held behind our back and our feet shoulder width apart, our heads held high people in the army say 'at ease' I guess I could feel the lust pouring off in waves. I couldn't help but scan the exits and the crowd, and in the second row on my left there were three boys, one with short brown hair, who kind of reminded me of a younger Dimitri sitting in the middle of two boys the one on his left had long-ish blond hair and a slim but muscly build and a cute face, then there was a big ass mass of muscles on his right with a buzz cut, I took this all in within seconds, the Principal asked us to introduce ourselves and let the students know what we will be teaching, I looked at my other sisters silently asking if I was going first, they both nodded at the same time, I took three steps forward and stood centre stage the principal offered me the mike and I looked at him like he was crazy, I have a voice I don't need a mike to be heard, he backed away as I looked back at the students,

"My name is Guardian Rose Hathaway, I will be teaching Combat Training and Techniques you will listen and you will listen hard, there will be no fucking around when you are in my class, if there is be warned my punishments are far from a walk in the park, you will be undergoing a series of tests, NO complaining, winging, whining, or excuses and you WILL arrive on time OR ELSE." I let that warning sit in the air for a bit with my voice in Guardian Authority mode.

"Any Questions?" I said still in Guardian mode, no one raised their hand so I turned around and moved back in line, as I did I nodded to Nicky (as she liked to be called) and she stepped forward,

"My name is Guardian Nicholette Hathaway, I will be teaching Mythical Creatures and how to Defeat them, you may think that Mythical creatures is just a bunch of old wives tales but I assure you they are not, I have faced them first hand, Werewolves, Demons, Strigoi, Cyclops, and Centaurs just to name a few, in my class expect the un-expected, any questions?" she said in the same Guardian voice as me, over the years we have learnt how to take all emotion out of our voice and faces, after we lost mom we just didn't show any emotion hence why I broke it off with Dimitri and he's hated me ever since, that's why Lisa sent me and my sisters to an all Boys school, typical Queen Vasilisa, Nicky also had no Questions to answer so she turned around and nodded to Megan. She stepped forward and introduced herself.

"My name is Guardian Megan Hathaway and I will be teaching Guardian Strategies, I will teach you to THINK before you act, unlike my sister Rose who would rather do first and think later , we are here to teach you how to be the best so that our future Moroi have a chance at being who they need to be for our world to survive and not fall into the clutches of the Strigoi and be ripped apart, I will teach you how to map out fight plans, and think strategically and safely, Any questions?" she asked and yet again no one spoke up, Megs stepped back into line. The Principal spoke up and said to thank us for speaking and the students gave us a round of applause, Nicky, Megs and I gave a curt nod. The school was dismissed from the Hall, Nicky, Megan and I let the Principal know that we were going to our Classrooms to set up when we got to the door that let us out the back I nodded to the girls and tapped my earpiece, silently saying I'll be in touch, they both nodded in return. I turned and jogged to the training Gym to set up the sparring mats, when that was set up I checked the time and I had enough time to change and do a small work out, I only just realised that I have to share a locker room with about 18 sweaty guys. Great. I changed into a black sports bra and a black wife beater with grey sweats with a pair of short shorts underneath and I decided to go bare foot, I taped up my left ankle and my right wrist just to be careful, seeing as I broke them a while back put my clothes into my locker and locked it, As I walked back out to the workout area I put my gloves on and did warm up stretches, I did about 5 minutes on the punching bag then moved onto the dummy by the time I was done on the dummy the class had arrived and changed into their workout gear and strapped their hands as they should do. I turned around and faced the class, they are in for one hell of a wake up call, I realised that the three guys were there from the hall, most of the class stood a few meters away from them, I was curious as to why so I asked.

"Why do the rest of you stand away from those three boys?" I jabbed my head in their direction, some cocky looking guy put his hand up, class jock I'm guessing, I nodded to him,

"Name?" I asked him

"Jack La Hote" he said I nodded for him to continue.

"_Their gay_" he sneered, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Their a disease and they shouldn't be allowed in the same class as us _normal_ people, their a disgrace to this school." He finished looking back at me, I looked at the boys and saw that they were used to the name calling, no one should go through that, I walked up to them and asked.

"What are your names?"

"I'm Emmett this it Brian, Bri for short-" he touched the boy with brown hair on the shoulder "-and this is Justin-Rae, JR for short" I nodded to Emmett.

"Nice to meet you Emmett, Bri and JR, call me Rose" I extended my hand to Emmett who shook it, then Bri followed by JR, I'm going to protect these boys with my life if I have to, they have clearly been through enough already. I heard Mr La Hote sigh quite loudly then say.

"Great now that you've met the Jokes of the school, can we get to class?"

"Mr La Hote?" I asked standing still with my back to him.

"Yes, Rose?" he said tauntingly standing directly behind me so close that I could feel his breath on my shoulder,

"First lesson" I said spinning around so fast that he had no time to react and putting both my hands on his chest and pushing as hard as I could, he flew back about 7 meters and landed with a thump, I ran at him and pinned him to the ground and had the stake, I hid in the back of my sweats, at his neck in a matter of seconds, he was breathing hard and I could feel his pulse going through his wrist at a hundred miles an hour.

"Stay. Alert!." I got off him and walked back to the rest of the class who were gob smacked, they recovered pretty quickly, I'm guessing that he's going to try and take me out when my back is turned, I heard foot steps running towards me then nothing, I spun around again and caught him mid air around the neck and threw him to the floor,

"Just remember Mr. La Hote that next time you try to attack me that I have been a Fighter since before you were in Nappies, now with the stunt you just pulled you cost the whole class 20 laps on the oval and I will be there because I feel like a good run" the whole class groaned except for my boys, yep I'm calling them that now, they had smiles on their faces , I got up and left La Hote on the floor and walked out to the oval with the class behind me, I feel kind of sorry for them they have to put up with me for the next three hours. I got to the middle of the oval and took my sweats off, when I did that there was a collective groan and I had a moment of satisfaction, after that I took my wife beater off and there was another groan, when I straightened up the groans turned into gasps when they saw my back from the top of both my shoulders to the bottom of my shoulder blades were covered in a mix of Molnija marks and Battle stars, of course there were a few covered because of the sports bra along with my ponytail. I turned around guardian mask in place and took my gloves off when my hands went to throw the gloves with my shirt and sweats they had a good look at my abs that were covered in nail marks and bites along with burns, the same with my legs, I looked at the class and raised both my eyebrows and moved my hands in a 'get a move on' gesture.

"Stretch people, quit ogling and get to fucking work we don't have all night" I said after they had stretched we all lined up with me in the middle of the line up.

"GO!" I yelled they all took off in full sprint, where as Bri, Emmett, JR and I all took a steady jogging pace, I shook my head at the others who were still racing at full sprint.

"Idiots they need to pace themselves, it's not a fucking race." Brian said

"Very good Bri your right, I feel bad for them they are going to be very fucking sore tomorrow" we all chuckled just then my ear piece crackled then my sister Nicky was on the other end.

"_Rose how are you treating the class?"_ she asked quietly, clearly she was still in the classroom with her first class. I slowed to a stop and moved to the side of the track out of the way then I touched the voice piece,

"oh you know me I'm annihilating the poor fuckers apart from three boys they are actually pretty nice compared to the other assholes and can keep up with me on the track they are going to be awesome Guardians" I said, then none other than La Hote spoke up,

"Why the fuck do you get to stop, while we are working our asses off?" he said out of breath,

"Because I have been working my ass off for eight years before today so shut the fuck up and keep running Asshole" I said pointing down the rest of the track, my sisters laughter was heard from the other end of the line along with Megan's little giggle,

"I'm glad you both think that its funny, I have never in my life met a group of novices so _lazy._ Except the boys they have not complained once, THAT'S FIVE DOWN JUST 15 MORE TO GO!" I yelled to the class who simultaneously groaned, I heard a muttered 'yeah _only_ 15 more to go' I hade an internal laugh at that, my sisters finally stopped laughing at my problem. They said that they will catch me at lunch and left the conversation, when the class was done I told them to do cool down stretches and that they were expected back in the Gym in 20 min for sparing, this is going to be fun, I'm going to be a real evil bitch.

**Done after three hours of typing non stop** **first chapter down PLEASE REVIEW or PM me if you have any Questions :D over and out**

Judas Baby


	2. Bite Mark

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its Characters I just like fucking with their world hehehe**

**Chapter 2:**

"Ok Breaks over ladies time to get back to work, now I'm going to pair you with someone of my choice, no winging, whining, complaining or arguing or you will be out doing laps for the rest of the class, GOT IT!" the whole class nodded, I walked over and grabbed the Class roll and looked at the time we still had and hour and forty-five minutes left time to put my plan in action,

"Ok so Tony Johnson you will be with- uno dos tress- Jason Harris, ok Bri you will be with Emmett, Jackson Hobbs your with Shane Earls, JR your with La Hote-"

"NO!, I will not be paired with some cock sucking, Blonde haired fairy princess NO!" Just as I expected my inner self was doing a happy dance at La Hote's reaction, I turned around and faced him, he was angry that much was noticeable I couldn't help the next comment out of my mouth,

"Well Mr La Hote you just crossed out most of the female population, I had a feeling you were a closet gay," I looked at my boys and gave them an apologetic look for the reference they looked pretty smug actually,

"I'm not a _fag_" he sneered looking at _My_ boys, I'd had it up to my fucking nipples with this Asshole he's fucking in for it!

"In my presence you will NOT use that word, if you so much as UTTER that word under your breath and I catch it downwind you will be walking like a fucking penguin Got it!" I said in my voice that scares Strigoi in their spot, and this kid just looks me in the eye and whispers the one word that will end his life,

"_Fag" _he looked at me as if to say 'whatcha gunna do?' I walked straight up to him pushing the Roll into some kids hands and grab a fist full of La Hote's black hair and drag him to the Principal's office on the other side of the school passing through the lunch room that had some kids who were on early lunch there,

"OOOHH what's Nick gunna do? Suspend me its not going to make a difference, he's to soft he wont punish me" Just keep going La Hote your just digging your grave deeper boy, when we got to the Principals Office I just walked straight in not caring who was in there luckily there was no one there, I pushed La Hote's head towards the Principal,

"This boy will not stop tormenting three students in my class, I would like your permission to let me personally punish him, even if you say no which I suggest you don't I'm still going ahead with it this school needs discipline and his will be performed publicly, no wonder the Queen sent us 'The Sisters of the South' here god knows this school needs us" I was standing at his desk now, and he looked scared… good… he should be,

"So is it Yes or Yes?" I asked to him, he just nodded I gave him a wink and turned and walked out grabbing La Hote's hair on the way when I got to the Administration building I grabbed the PA system mike pressed the on button,

"All students move to the Gym and sit on the Bleachers NOW!" I turned it off and waited for about 5 minutes then made my way over I still had fuck faces hair twisted in my hands my Sisters were waiting at the main doors for me they saw me and grabbed a door each and opened it I walked in with lap dog still behind me, no one had noticed my entry, I stood in the middle of the gym that was half full cause this school wasn't that big, everyone was still talking, I stuck my index finger and my thumb and blew my hand whistle and it was fucking loud, everything went instantly quiet,

"NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, I WOULD LIKE TO SHARE A FEW FACTS ABOUT WHY I AM HERE AT THIS SCHOOL WITH MY SISTERS, WE ARE HERE TO GIVE ALL YOU LITTLE SHITS A FUCKING WAKE UP CALL, IT'S A HUGE FUCKING WORLD OUT THERE, AND THERE IS MORE TO LIFE THAN WETHER YOUR MALE OR FEMALE, FAT OR SKINNY, GAY! OR STRAIGHT WE ARE HERE TO GIVE YOU A DOSE OF REALITY, NOW THIS ASSHOLE HERE MR. LA HOTE CALLED THREE OF MY FRIENDS FAG'S, AND I WON'T FUCKING TOLERATE IT! IF ANYONE ELSE SO MUCH AS MENTIONS THE PERSONAL CHOICES OF ANOTHER PERSON THEY WILL RECEVE A PUNISHMENT WORSE THAN DEATH … AHH!" I looked down the dumbass had decided to take a bite to my stomach, what. An. Idiot. I lifted my right elbow and pushed it down effectively elbowing him in the temple, he dropped like a dead weight, Fucking Idiot, now he's out cold on the floor, and I have a fucking bite mark that's pissing out blood and drool, just fucking great, I looked over at Nicky and nodded she came over and picked dipshit up and dragged him outside.

"for those of you who were in my Combat class this morning time to shower and go to lunch, I said walking towards the showers this isn't going to be awkward at all, when I walked into the change rooms my class was already half naked and about to get in the shower, when I walked in the boys looked at me like I was crazy, I just walked over to my locker, opened it up, got my towel out, put it on the bench just behind me took my sports bra off then my short shorts with my underwear, pulled the hair tie out of my hair, got the towel and wrapped it around my breasts and tucked the corner in the top, and took my ear piece and speaker off, I walked over to my boys,

"Hey you coming to the shower?" I asked Bri

"No we uh we let the other guys go first cause they don't like it when we are in the showers as well as them" Bri replied looking down, I turned and faced the rest of the boys,

"Does any one here have a PROBLEM with Bri, Emmett and JR having a shower in the showers?" I asked, the whole class just shook their heads and looked down.

"I didn't think so" I turned back to my boys

"Now get your cute little butts undressed and I will meet you in the shower" I said as I walked away towards the shower, I got rid of my towel and stepped under the nice warm spray, I made sure to face the wall I didn't need then seeing everything and washed fuckwards bite, I saw JR in the shower on my right -a wall separating us it only came up to my hip- and Emmett on my left, Bri was on the other side of Emmett, I looked around to see if there was any soap on the holders but there was none,

"Hey Emmett do you have any soap or shampoo, I smell like sweat, and I need to clean this fucking bite." I said still looking for a bar of something that resembled soap, Emmett chuckled and handed me one of those soap-on-a-rope things, it smelled like Vanilla and lilies, a man with woman scented soap I like it,

"Thank you, you're a life saver" I took it from him

"Your Welcome, you know you're the only person I know that would be game enough to have a shower with a bunch of school boys, and are you actually allowed to have a shower in the boy's showers?" Em asked looking at me.

"Well Em, I have seen a lot through my Guardian life, ive had sisters taken from me at a young age, ive hated my mom, ive died, came back to life, been tortured beyond belief, fell in love, fell out of love, lost my Best Friend, lost my mentor, lost my mom, found my sisters, fought in three wars, gained skills, and now god forbid it I'm a fucking teacher at an all boys school, the guys need to know not to openly stare at women and ive seen dicks before its not like they bite" I finished my sentence and winked at Em, and washed the rest of the soap off and gave the bar of soap back to Em, I gave him a small smile and turned the water off, grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself, walking over to my locker I noticed the class had finally gone back to normal and were talking amongst themselves in the showers, I got dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans, white singlet, and my combat boots, I just put my ear piece and mike in my pocket I wont be needing it for a while, brushed my hair into a messy bun, dressed the wound and put everything back in the locker, shut and locked it. I walked back over to the showers,

"I'll meet you boys at the cafeteria, I'll save you a seat" I left without waiting for their answer.

Sitting in the cafeteria with my boys and my sisters the other students didn't take much notice of us, as I was eating the whole cafeteria went silent and I had a bad feeling,

"Guardian Hathaway" my sisters and I looked up just in time to see the once love of my life stroll into the cafeteria, oh fucking great.

"Belikov, what an honour it is to see you again, it's been what six – seven years so long and I can honestly say that I have not missed you at all" I said looking at his heartbroken expression then back at my food, standing up when he took a step forward,

"_Rosa_" he drawled in his Russian accent

"NO!" I yelled stepping up to him and then pushing him back,

"You lost the right to call me that when you chose HER!, NO I will not let you utter that word, your _Rosa_ is DEAD!, she died the minute you decided to FUCK TASHA! And then fucking lie about it! You may be a god in some peoples eyes, you were in mine once, but I am a fucking Angel of death and I quote you here _'I don't need any extra weight on my shoulders at the moment, I think it would be best if you left'_ and that's Bullshit you know it, now you have a needy slut that's fucking anything with a dick and a BASTARD CHILD that you will never love, YOU told me this _Remember_, now the next time I see you I will not hesitate in killing you, I suggest you leave, you have done enough damage" I had tears running down my face, I wiped them away and stepped around his sad yet shocked form and walked towards my room, well this day turned to shit, at least I have the rest of the day off, time for a sleep I think, I'm not feeling to well my stomachs doing that weird nausea thing that happened when strigoi were near, I never lost that feeling either I can tell this school is going to see how my sisters and I got our names that's for sure.

**OHHHHH what's going to happen? Ok I need reviews who do you think Rose should get with? Emmett?, Mabey a Bisexual Brian oohh what about a new character hehehe please let me know what you want to see… wonder whats going to happen to La Hote? Please PM me or Review and let me know what YOU want :D **

Judas Baby


	3. Smoking can be Hazardous to your health

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA or its Characters I just like fucking with their world hehehe**

**A.N id like to thank all the people who have read and Reviewed this story, thank you soooo soooo soooo much! :D ;) **

**Chapter 3:**

**EPOV (Emmett)**

After Rose's rather public outburst we were all sitting around our table,

"Rose…" her sister Nicholette sighed

"She has seen so much, and with her being the oldest she feels the need to protect everyone, she has a special liking towards you three boys, otherwise she wouldn't make threats towards the whole school" Nicky said

"You've got that right sis" Megan said, there's something about her that I like I don't know wether its her looks or personality but I want to get to know her, I looked at Bri and JR and raised a brow silently asking if we should head to class, they nodded in return,

"Sorry to leave you lovely ladies but we must be heading to class I hear the teachers are pretty strict" I smirked, they both chuckled, I was in Nicholette's class and the boys were in Megan's class then we switched after two hours, and that was our schedule for the rest of the year, we would have rose for four hours then lunch after lunch it was either Megan or Nicky's class for two hours then switched to the other class I liked it, but I didn't like the fact that I was separated from Bri and JR, I hated people who would not leave them alone… we gave the girls a last goodbye and I headed to Nicky's class, Bri and JR went towards Megan's class.

After School was over for the day, I went with Bri and JR to see Rose we didn't know if she would be happy or not but when we got to the door and knocked, the door opened to reveal a Goddess of war she was beautiful, but she was to tough for my liking but I wanted to get to know her sister Megan I liked her and I loved her voice I could listen to her all day, hmmm I sighed silently, back to Rose, it was clear she had gone to sleep, she was wearing a thin strap singlet that was skin tight and riding up to reveal her six pack and really REALLY short shorts, that were showing off the Tattoos on her legs that I hadn't realised until now on her left upper thigh was a Panther that looked like it was tearing into her skin, it looked awesome! Then there was the one on her right hip, it was a horse rearing up and its mane and tail were made out of fire it looked pretty cool, she invited us in and when she turned around on her lower back was ANOTHER tattoo and it was the word Faith written in cursive righting, it was actually pretty nice for a girly tattoo** (A.N Pics on Profile)**,

"So what's up Boys?" she said while yawning

"We just wanted to come and see how you were after the whole screaming match at Belikov, and if you needed a few friends to help you out" Bri smiled

"Thanks, but I got my good old bottle of Vodka and a packet of smokes ill be ok" she smirked

"Ok, we just wanted to check on you" JR said shyly, Rose lit a smoke and took a drag, then exhaled it walking over to Bri and JR and kissed them both on the cheeks and doing the same to me, she looked me up and down and said the most awesomest thing in the whole world,

"I see why my sister likes you" she smirked and took another drag, I was stunned.

**RPOV **

I left Emmett stunned it was a pretty funny sight, he just stood there with his mouth hanging open, he kinda resembled one of those clowns that you put the ping pong balls in its mouth at shows and stuff, it was hilarious!

"She talks about me?" he whispered

"Yeah, Megan wont shut the fuck up about you and we've only been here for not even a day, I give it a week and she will be in love with you" I smiled he was a sweet guy

"Ok let's go to one of your rooms its weird me being in my own room I want to study you guys" I laughed at Bri and JR's face

"I'm joking" I said while grabbing my Bottle of Vodka and my smokes and lighter,

"I was serious about going to your rooms tho, so get your asses into gear and show the way" I said walking out the door followed by a cloud of smoke. As I was walking the smoke set the smoke alarm off, shit I forgot about that, by the time we made it outside with the other boys from the same Dorms **(Rose and her sisters have to stay in the senior Boys Dorm) **as me and my sisters, my white shirt was see through and my smoke was out, damn, then handed my bottle of V to Emmett he looked scared,

"Easy Boy it wont bite… hard" I laughed then I spotted _him_ running towards the Dorm, I stepped in his way before he got to the building, he looked me up and down stopping on my breasts that were visible through my shirt, then back at my face,

"Good job Belikov, your fastest time yet" I said sarcastically

"What set the alarms off_ Roz_- Rose" he asked

"I have _noo_ idea" I said and walked over to Emmett and grabbed my V and turned around, walked straight past Dimitri while taking a swig, well I would have if Belikov didn't take the bottle as It was about to touch my lips,

"Hey! Give that back!" I said like I did when I was at St Vlad's

"How long have you been drinking?" he asked harshly

"YOU tell ME as I recall you were the one breaking up my parties in High school, Asshole" I went to snatch it back and he just raised his hand higher just out of my reach, I was vaguely aware that all eyes were on us, I stepped up to him touching my whole body with his and I inwardly smirked when he sucked in a breath, to easy, I looked up at him through my lashes,

"Please give me my drink back?" I said and he was just about to give in when he shook his head and scowled at me, I smirked and he just scowled harder it was classic then he smirked and turn and ran.

"You're shitting me! BELIKOV!, GIVE IT BACK!" I screamed at his form which was absolutely edible in his tight black Jeans and Black Wife beater singlet, and for once he wasn't wearing that fucking duster.

"ILL GIVE IT BACK IF YOU CATCH ME!" he yelled back from where he had stopped about 20 meters away, smirking at me, and I smirked back he looked cocky… little did he know I had been running more and more and I was as fast as a Strigoi he's in for one big shock, I handed my smokes and lighter to Emmett and pulled my hair out, I seem to run faster with it out, then I turned and took off straight towards him and he turned and kept running, I caught up to him in seconds and jumped on his back sending us both rolling in the dirt, I could hear the students cheering, then I got so angry at him and he saw it in my eyes so, we started a sparring match, he took the first swipe and missed my face by centre meters as he was retracting his hand I got him with a particularly hard punch to the kidneys he doubled over, and I took my chance and dove at him nocking him to the ground and I punched him in the face, I then put my hand over his heart,

"Dead" I said panting just as hard as him, he was looking at me then my lips and back again, he took me by surprise and rolled us over, with me laying underneath him he leaned down and kissed me with so much force I found myself kissing him back, god id missed him, I pushed us over again so I was on top and continued to kiss him, I could hear the wolf whistles from the students, when we broke apart I realised what id done and jumped up, grabbed my V and ran, and kept running until I came to the wall that was separating us from the world it was at least seven feet tall, I jumped up and grabbed the ledge and pulled myself up to sit on it, I cant believe I kissed him, I cant believe he kissed me!, the nerve!, sitting in my own world for a while until something caught my eye, I squinted at the figure to get a closer look, Shit! Strigoi…

**DA DA DAAAA… Get ready for the bad ass ness that is the Three Angels of the Apocalypse! PLEASE REVIEW! I need them so I know wether or not I'm doing a good job… hoped you like the little Emmett POV and don't forget to check out my Profile for pictures of the gang and Roses Tattoos ;) so Review and let me know what you think…**

Judas Baby


End file.
